The Proposals
by FaithSummers210
Summary: Ever Wondered how Harry and Ron proposed? Well here is your chance in The Proposals.


A.N.: Just a quick cute one shot of possible marriage proposals. I hope you enjoy.

Updated to improve grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Potter franchise, but I do own the Flying Monkies. Oh, wait for no that the Wicked Witch of the West and she doesn't look any too pleased with me. Gotta Run!!

The Proposals

Everyone was at the Burrow after a great day of cheering Ginny on at a match. The boys and Hermione had gotten the day off from the ministry along with Mr. Weasley. George had shut down the shop for the day, and the rest were home visiting and everyone was staying the night before heading home the next day. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry had escaped to the backyard after a great victory dinner and party and were currently sitting under the many trees in the yard looking out towards the gardens.

"Today was brilliant," Ginny said a happy smile gracing her lips.

"You were brilliant Gin!" Harry replied pulling her close to him. Hermione and Ron agreeing with him and nodding their heads. Ron looked at Harry conveying his nervousness but Harry gave him a smile and he visibly relaxed.

"Gin do you want to take a quick flight with me?" Harry asked casually. He could feel the ring burning in his pocket though.

"I would love to!" She said giving him a quick kiss. He jumped to his feet pulling Ginny up with him.

"We'll be back soon," Harry said to his two best friends, throwing Ron one more smile of encouragement. Both friends nodded smiling, Ron conveying his thanks through his eyes.

Ron and Hermione remained sitting under the tree watching the other 2 walk away until they mounted their brooms and flew into the sky. Ron's nervousness had returned tenfold but told himself to do it now before he lost all of his courage.

"Um...Hermione" Ron nudge trying desperately to keep his nerves out of his voice.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione said turning to look at him. Those eyes he could get lost in them and her smile made him feel warm inside and he realized there was no need to be nervous this girl loved him.

"I went to talk to your parents the other day when Harry and I were out about something important" Hermione's face took on a puzzled determined look the one she wore whenever she was trying to figure something out.

"Oh? What was that?" Ron cambered to his feet not answering and offered his hand to Hermione who took it as her confused look deepened, "Is everything alright Ron?"

"Yes of course!" He replied instantly a little indignant. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him and Ron cleared his throat and pulled out a ring and dropped to one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, we started out as not really liking each other and we certainly had our ups and downs throughout the years. But through everything we have been through I realized how much I love you and how there is no one else who I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is Hermione Will You Marry Me?" Tears were falling from Hermione's eyes her dreams coming true as she nodded and whispered "yes".

Ron jumped up from the ground quickly slipping the small diamond onto her hand and spun her around happily before gathering her in their sweetest longest kiss to date. Meanwhile, in the sky, Harry and Ginny had been playing around but now we're holding has as they flew.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said catching Harry's attention his head flying to the side to look at her.

"For what?" He said a bit confused.

"For everything you've done for me and our family, especially Ron." She gave him a small knowing smile.

"You knew?!" He blurted a little more forceful than intended.

"Of course I knew. I'm his sister he can't hide things from me, I did grow up with the twins after all. A bit of sadness entered her eyes and smile at the mention of Fred.

"You're welcome Gin. Ron's my best friend and so is Hermione they deserve to be happy now" Harry said his eyes drifting to his two best friends as Ron spun Hermione around, he assumed that meant she had said yes which boosted his confidence for what he was about to do.

"Yes," Ginny agreed, "It's time for our world to be happy and they really deserve it" Her gaze lingering on them a moment longer.

"You do too Gin." Her face snapped up to meet his the words shocking her. He could tell his words were being taken the way he meant them so he launched right into what he wanted to say.

"When I first met you, you were with your mum at King's Cross Station. You looked so beautiful standing there and I realize now that was when I started to fall. Then when the chamber happened and you were taken I was terrified. I thought it was because you were Ron's sister but I realize now it's because I had found my soul mate and I was terrified of losing her, of losing you.

Then the following two years so much happened and I didn't pay as much attention that I should have. Then a 5th year with the DAI couldn't keep my eyes off you and I couldn't understand why, but you shined so brightly. Then 6th year was brilliant with you and I realized how much I loved you truly deeply.

Then 7th year the entire time we were gone I always thought of you. I watched your dot on the map just for some sense of closeness to you, it killed me not knowing if you were OK or not but I knew you were alive. Then the final battle I was so glad to find you alive at the break and I wanted badly to hold you but I knew what I had to do.

Then when Hagrid brought me up your screams tore at my heart, and you almost getting hit by Bellatrix scared the living daylights out of me, if I lost you my world would've ended there, but you survived through the battle and every day with you has been amazing Gin it really has. I love you so much and being a redhead doesn't hurt either Sirius said the Potter men love to fall for redheads."

Ginny's smile was lighting her face everything he was saying was filling her warmly, she had an idea where this was going and only hoped that she was right. She wanted to be with this man for the rest of her life.

"Ginny I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and tell you how much I love you. I want to have a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" Harry looked at her holding her hand tightly in his.

Ginny squealed her happiness over flooding and she screamed: "Yes Harry Potter I will Marry You!" She hugged him and kissed him and Harry returned it and slipped the simple but beautiful diamond ring onto her hand. They returned to the ground and walked towards their best friends.

Ron and Hermione met them about halfway and they girls squealed and hugged each other as the guy's man hugged. They made their way to the house the girls happily chatting away showing each other their rings and chatting about wedding plans the guys smiled at each other and their girls and followed the hem inside where celebration rang out at the announcement.

Those watching from heaven were celebrating together too. "That boys" and "so Sweets" rang through the room of the gathered old and new friends, casualties of war, both their first and second. Lily Potter looked at the screen once more after hugging her husband and family and friends.

Yes finally everything was right in their world and her boy was getting his happy ending with the woman he loved, the best friends any could ask for, and an amazing mismatched family that loved him. She would continue to watch over him with the rest of the mismatched family here, but she knew now everything would be alright.

The End


End file.
